<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wish you were here by Everest21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475637">Wish you were here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everest21/pseuds/Everest21'>Everest21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, THIS IS SO SHORT OK? It's just bk touching hsmf while thinking about sh, but is barely there so idk, non-established relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everest21/pseuds/Everest21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't stop thinking about the older boy. He's face down, eyes closed, but his mind keeps coming back to the same person: Sehyoon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wish you were here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Omg, I'll be honest, THIS SUCKS !!!!!!! But I got stuck MONTHS ago, and couldn't finish this piece of crap so, here, take it away from me hahaha. </p><p>This is shooooooort but I wasn't ready to finish it cuz I also suck so I thought: "let's publish it and write another less shitty story" so yeah. that's all I've to say ahaha </p><p>Not so explicit !! so don't expect too much! bye!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is not much time for what he’s doing, he needs to do it quickly before he gets caught. It wasn’t the time for that, but he couldn’t help himself. The others were just outside, some of them making dinner or watching something on the tv. Byeongkwan knew that his roommate was taking a shower, and as soon as the older boy took some of his clothes and beauty products and headed to the bathroom, the smaller boy got on his feet and closed the door, locking it from the inside. That was 15 minutes ago, and he knew that Sehyoon’ shower was coming to an end, he groaned against his pillow at the thought of having to finish with what he was doing so quickly. </p><p>His eyes were closed tightly, his eyebrows knitted together in concentration and his pretty full lips were a little parted. He whined pitifully when the hand wrapped around his member squeezed the head a little tighter than before, his soft hand moved up and down at a quick pace and it felt too good that he couldn’t hold back the little noises coming from his open mouth. The last time he was able to indulge in such activities was almost 2 weeks ago, when all of the members left and he excused himself and told them he wasn’t feeling all that well. Two weeks may not seem like too much, but if you’re a healthy young man, that most of the time is surrounded by 4 other men living in close quarters, two weeks is definitely a long time. </p><p>He was startled by a soft sound against the door, he stilled his movements and waited, after a few seconds someone knocked again. Byeongkwan thought about his options; If he stopped now and went to open that door, he is not going to touch his dick in a long long time ‘cause they will have a packed schedule for nearly 3 weeks. His second option, and the most promising, is to just ignore whoever it is outside that door and continue with what he was doing. </p><p><i>“Fuck it” </i>he said through gritted teeth. </p><p> The hand that was wrapped around himself speeds up instantly, he buried his whole face against the soft material of his pillow and whined at the sensation of it. He was face down, a little uncomfortable for his tastes but if he did it on his back he sure as hell was going to be a lot louder than now. Byeongkwan shivered at the possibility of being caught red-handed, someone knocked again, and Byeongkwan jerked himself a little faster, he needed to finish as soon as possible before someone opened the door with the spare key they have in the kitchen. It’s taking him longer to come, and for a split second, he thought of just giving up, not until the person outside the door spoke.</p><p>“Byeongkwan? Are you asleep already?” <i>Sehyoon</i>, he thought. It was his roommate, probably the older boy just wanted to come in and finally pass out on his bed, Byeongkwan felt a little bad for not letting him in. Against his better judgment, he got on his back, grabbed his bedsheets and bit them to try to muffle his sounds. He was naked from the waist down, and it felt a little weird to be half-naked and touching himself while there was someone right outside a closed door. His hand was warm and soft against his member, the room he was in was pitch black, but he could imagine that by now, he was leaking copious amounts of precum. Now he felt like exploding. </p><p>“Kwannie?” Oh… the older’s voice made him shiver, the taller boy doesn’t use a lot of cute names to call him, but when he does use them, Byeongkwan always has a hard time concealing how much it affects him. He moaned quietly, the fabric in his mouth helped with hiding the noises, so he whined and cried a little louder. Even before they debuted, he knew he had a crush on Sehyoon, the older boy was so interesting, so amazing, and so handsome to him. Even now he knows that this thing he feels for him isn’t going to go away. But he doesn’t say or do anything about it, he just can’t, not now at least. But that doesn’t stop him from thinking about the older; about how caring he is, how whipped he seems to be for him. Can’t stop the warm feeling every time the older does or says something nice to him. And in times like this, he can’t stop himself from thinking about the older in a very lewd way.</p><p>He moans again and the hand on his dick tightens a little, now he imagines how it would feel like having Sehyoon’s hand around him instead of his own, Byeongkwan likes to think that the older would wrap his slightly-bigger palm around his needy member while he kisses his neck passionately and whispers how good Byeongkwan is, how perfect he thinks the younger is, and a bunch of praises more. That makes him almost cry out Sehyoon’s name, it was at the tip of his tongue but he stopped himself on time. Now that he has the older on his mind, he feels wave after wave of pleasure running through his body, his hand feels sticky and he’s pretty sure it was his precum dirtying his stomach. He felt too horny now, his dick hard in his palm and it was a matter of seconds before he came. He removed the bedsheet and pushed 2 of his clean fingers into his warm mouth, he groaned against the digits and covered them with saliva, once they were ready, he withdrew them and reached down between his legs.</p><p>His fingers felt like heaven against his feverish skin, his fingertips circling his entrance in quick movements, he moaned wantonly when one of his digits almost slipped inside himself, it was too much. He couldn’t stop his train of thoughts now, he instantly wondered how it would feel like to have someone doing this for him, specifically, that someone being his hyung, his roommate, and friend. Sehyoon’s fingers would feel any different? He cried out at the thought, he wanted the older boy to touch him, to kiss him all over and, why not, he wanted Sehyoon deep inside him so bad, that he came all over himself just by thinking about it. Coming felt like heave, and after he evened out his breathing and put some decent clothes on, he opened the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't yell at me, I warned you about this crap! anyways, thanks for reading it haha love you guys! <br/>I'LL COME BACK WITH A BETTER STORY SOON, PROMISE!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>